dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Omen Dragon
The Omen Dragon is an epic hybrid of the Moon and Apocalypse elements. Appearance The Omen Dragon has a serpentine-like body. It has two heads, each adorned with a large crest and multiple small spikes. It possesses two large wings, with the foreheads and the wings each possessing a spot resembling the sun, which glows brightly. The tail is covered in black, fluffy feathers. It's entire body is plumaged with gray-blue and dull light-blue feathers. There's a row of curved spikes running down the length of the neck. Their eyes are incredibly sorrowful and glow with a dim turquoise hue. Abilities Weapons The Omen Dragon has devastatingly powerful Mælstromancy and is not afraid to use it. However, if they sense a being is going to die soon, they will not attack it. Omen Dragons are known to froth with pure blinding rage and obliterate everything and anything in their paths as a result. Ruins of old citadels still exist from the Dark Ages, as a reminder of this creature's insane and very often fatal attacks. Defenses They can darken the skies around them to confuse the enemy, and if that's not enough, their ear-piercingly painful cries would do the job. Other Abilities Omen dragons have incredible vision which not only allows them to see invisible magic walls but the future as well. Breath Weapon They can release vast quantities of dark matter and suck the life out of every single living thing as soon as it is touched by the dark mist. The small gold orbs will explode upon impact and curse their surroundings for years. This is why alot of Dark Wizards wish to keep one in their dungeon to guard their treasures and secrets, but mostly fail because of the beast's incredibly destructive nature. Weaknesses Since the heart of every Omen Dragon is locked up, only the purest and kindest creatures can unlock it and release all of the dragon's sorrows. The only recorded case of an Omen Dragon being "purified" like this is back in the ancient times. Habitat Regions Unknown Preferred Home Where they can unleash their extreme power but still loved by others. Sheltering/Nesting Any isolated place is preferred. Diet Very rarely will they eat, as their locked hearts prevent them from feeling hunger. Once in a while, if they come across a living thing with a powerful soul, they will consume it, leaving the victim for dead. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality There are only a handful of Omen Dragons out there and it is incredibly unlikely that you'll ever encounter one in your entire life, but be warned, these creatures are very misunderstood in the wizarding community and will be hunted as soon as one is sighted. As a result, they have developed an extreme precaution toward any wizard or witch who can pose a threat to them. Unless you prove to have a pure heart, they will devour yours to cure theirs. They are sorrowful creatures, and can spend up to years in one spot, still as can be. Social Order Omen Dragons are strictly solitary and are not known to ever interact with another one of their kind. However, should two Omen Dragons find themselves in the same territory, they will greet each other sincerely and divide the territory. There are no recorded cases of Omen Dragons ever engaging in fights before, but Dragonologists speculate that the amount of destruction would be so great that it would virtually render the area completely sterile. Perhaps that's reason why these devastatingly powerful dragons rarely meet one another. Relationship to Wizards They have long been mistreated by the Dark Wizards, who chained them up and lock them in dark caves and dungeons for years, even up to centuries. As for the other wizards, since they are commonly used by the evil ones and are normally associated with the Dark Ages, Omen Dragons are held as symbols of despair and are destroyed/hunted down the moment one is caught/sighted. Because of this, most wild Omen Dragons are vengeful towards mankind and spontaneously attack most wizards on sight. Because of the incredibly big threat Omen Dragons can pose to wizards, the DDLA has given them a Danger Score of 5. Life Cycle Mating Most known Omen Dragons are still in their youth, but some wizards think that they would do a courtship-like dance to woo their mate. Birth Omen Dragons, like most dragons, lay eggs. The eggs can survive extreme conditions like blizzards and volcano eruptions, due to the fact that only at the precise condition of the passing of 50,000 years will they hatch. Omen Dragons never look after their eggs, and the hatchlings are on their own the moment they're brought into this world. Infancy Some wealthy park owners who owned an Omen Dragon reported that the hatchling is prone to violent mood swing, a very picky eater and, strangely, quite affectionate. They mature slowly, but treats can accelarate time and speed the growing process foward. Adolescence This is perhaps the most dangerous period of an Omen Dragon's life. During this time, they will develop and sharpen their Mælstromancy, which is becoming so powerful, their foreheads and wing tips will glow brightly. Some individuals incapable of containing their immense magic will literally explode. Adulthood No known Omen Dragons have ever reached adulthood, as most are still very young. It is thought that their magic will continue to grow, but much slower than that in adolescence, and they will have interest in finding a suitable mate. Life Span All of the known Omen Dragons are only considered dragonlings due to their childish behavior and lack of mating interest, something only adult dragons have developed. It is speculated that they had lived since the time of the Legendary Dragons, though Dragonologists all agreed that Incaendius created this species of especially powerful dragon. History Discovery Omen Dragons were discovered in the dark tombs, dungeons, and caves of Dark Wizards long gone. Those who witnessed one chained up with blood staining its black feathers described the experience as ". . . A heartbreaking sight. Its eyes were dull, as if it no longer remembered what the sun looked like, nor the taste of fresh berries. Its head was beaten up. It looks like this dragon was tortured for a long time, as even the sight of us made it cringe in absolute terror . . ." Origin of Name When the first Omen Dragon burst forward from its cage, the skies darkened and the ground rumbled, tearing trees from the ground and rivers evaporated nearby. The moon changed color to a bloody red. The wizards were so mortified that they evacuated the area immediately, but it turns out the Omen Dragon meant no harm. It was simply testing its power after so much time in the tombs. That's why they were named the Omen Dragons. Magic Omen Dragons are immensely powerful in Mælstromancy and uniquely, Phantasmancy and Theomancy. Notable Dragons *Foresign (Whitbee) *Aether (Neverwand Mînjörske) Category:Dragons Category:Epic Dragons Category:Moon Category:Apocalypse Category:Hydras Category:Limited Category:Epic Hybrids Category:Amphithers Category:Ectoplasm-vores Category:DDLA Rank 5